Bertukar Pesan
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Bertukar pesan dengan Gokudera adalah hal yang sering dilakukan Yamamoto ketika sedang bosan di kelas. / 8059. Dedikasi buat IceCapuccino13. Fic pertama di sini. RnR? :D


**ringkasan cerita**: Bertukar pesan dengan Gokudera adalah hal yang sering dilakukan Yamamoto ketika sedang bosan di kelas. 'Entahlah… Karena kau imut?' 'APA? APA YANG BARU SAJA KAUTULIS, IDIOT?' 'Kau imut Gokudera – sepertinya aku menyukaimu.'  
><strong>disklaimer<strong>: _Akira Amano_ memiliki _Katekyou Hitman Reborn!_ dan _Hidekaz Himaruya_ memiliki _Hetalia – Axis Powers. _  
><strong>peringatan<strong>: BL, shounen-ai; OOC; minim deskripsi atau berlebih; mulut Gokudera; absurd; bukan crossover; tanpa plot.

**catatan penulis**: harusnya saya belajar untuk ulangan Mandarin dan mengerjakan tugas remedial PKn (SERIOUSLY, PKN ITU ISI BUKUNYA SAMA KAYAK IPS, NGAPAIN MUSTI ADA PKN COBA?) tapi saya malah ngacir ke laptop dan bikin fic. jangan ditiru ya. abis pesona 8059 terlalu menyilaukan(?) /apasih yaudah, semoga suka dengan fic ini. dan btw, salah kenal semua. 8D

•

:: **B**ertukar **P**esan ::

**T**akeshi **Y**amamoto_&_**G**okudera **H**ayato

© **yuka**.

Yamamoto sangat bosan. Sangat bosan – diulang untuk efek penekanan. Belum mengerti juga? Baiklah, dia, Yamamoto Takeshi, sang _rain guardian_, pecinta bisbol, S-A-N-G-A-T bosan. Yap, benar sekali – Yamamoto Takeshi sangat bosan. Dalam waktu tiga menit, dia sudah menguap tiga kali – masing-masing satu tiap menit. Tidak, bukan Gokudera yang menghitungnya, kok – lagipula, untuk apa dia menghitung berapa kali Yamamoto menguap? Cih. Kurang kerjaan sekali.

Yamamoto. _Sangat_. Bosan.

Kapan kiranya pelajaran Sejarah itu menyenangkan?

Oh, tentu saja Sejarah bisa menjadi sangat menyenangkan – itu, jika kau seorang anak berkacamata tebal yang overdosis belajar, atau kau adalah seorang _fujoshi _(atau _fudanshi_) yang hobi memasangkan satu negara dengan negara lainnya. Sayang sekali Yamamoto bukan seorang _fudanshi _– apalagi seorang _otaku_. Sejarah, di matanya, adalah hal yang sangat membosankan. Oh, ayolah; masa lalu itu sudah lewat! Untuk apa kita mempelajari hal yang sudah berlalu?

Yamamoto mendengus pelan. Dia terlalu bosan – hal yang cukup aneh memang melihat maniak bisbol yang selalu tersenyum bodoh itu membentuk bibirnya seperti jembatan sekarang. Salahkan saja Sejarah dan gurunya yang pasif itu.

Yamamoto butuh hiburan.

Ketika dia berpikir soal hiburan, seketika nama Gokudera melintas di otaknya. Kenapa harus Gokudera, kau tanya? Yamamoto juga tidak tahu jawabannya – mungkin karena sedari tadi, untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, dia terus memperhatikan dan memikirkan Gokudera? Ups. Ketahuan.

Yamamoto membalik buku catatannya ke halaman paling belakang dan merobek kertas paling terakhir dengan suara pelan. Dia lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu dan melemparnya kea rah Gokudera. Kertas itu mendarat di pundak Gokudera dengan mulus, sebelum meluncur turun melewati tangannya dnegan pelan, dan mendarat lagi di atas meja sang badai. Syukurlah Gokudera memilih duduk di depannya hari ini. Mudah bagi Yamamoto untuk mendapat hiburan. Gokudera memang menarik, kan?

Tak berapa lama, dia kembali mendapatkan jawaban dari Gokudera. Pemuda berdarah Italia itu berpura-pura menjatuhkan pensilnya dan dia berlutut untuk mengambilnya, dan sekejap, dengan gerakan yang cepat, dia meletakkan kertasnya di atas meja Yamamoto. Yamamoto sendiri bahkan tidak sempat berkedip. Gokudera memang cepat. Pemuda Jepang itu sempat menyadari tatapan tajam dari Gokudera sebelum membaca jawaban dari orang terdekat Tsuna itu. Gokudera terlihat lebih kesal dari biasanya hari ini – karena Tsuna sedang sakit jadi dia tidak masuk, kah?

Yamamoto menahan tawa gelinya. Tadi dia melempar pesan bertuliskan_ Kau sedang apa, Gokudera?_ dan inilah balasan dari Gokudera:

_Aku sedang melempar dinamit, idiot bisbol._

Yamamoto mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Melempar dinamit…? Yamamoto mengecek Gokudera untuk membuktikan hal itu. Mustahil, Gokudera, bagaimana pun, dilihat dari sisi manapun, tidak sedang melempar dinamit. Terlihat seperti sedang belajar dengan serius, malah. Kapan dia melempar dinamit, ya? Yamamoto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ah, andai Yamamoto kenal dengan sesuatu yang bernama sarkasme.

Dengan bingung, Yamamoto menulis jawaban pesan Gokudera di kertas baru:

_Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti sedang melempar dinamit, Gokudera. Apa kau berbohong padaku?_

Yamamoto meremas kertasnya dan melemparkannya pada Gokudera. Tepat mendarat di atas buku catatatannya, membuat sang badai sekali lagi memberikannya tatapan kematian yang, alih-alih membuatnya ciut, justru membuatnya ingin menyeringai.

Gokudera membaca balasan dan Yamamoto dan menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, _Kenapa Juudaime bisa memiliki tangan kiri seidiot Yamamoto?_

Gokudera menulis balasannya di kertas sebaliknya, dengan huruf kapital yang ditulis dengan tidak santai:

_HEH YAKYUU-BAKA. PERNAH BELAJAR APA YANG DISEBUT DENGAN SARKASME NGGAK SIH? KALAU KAU SUDAH TAHU AKU SEDANG BELAJAR TIDAK USAH GANGGU AKU, DAMMIT!_

_Aw, capslock abuse, Gokyun._

Gokudera meletakkan kertas itu di meja Yamamoto dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Yamamoto nyengir dan membaca pesannya, kembali menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, dan meraih pensilnya. Inilah balasan yang ia tulis:

_Maaf, Gokudera – aku baru belajar sarkasme karena masih kelas dua SD! Ngomong-ngomong, wajah cemberutmu tadi imut sekali._

Yamamoto melemparkan pesan itu ke arah Gokudera dan menunggu sang badai bereaksi. Sesuai dugaannya, wajah Gokudera berubah menjadi apel. Dia seperti bisa melihat perempatan sudut siku-siku yang sakung bersinggungan di belakang Gokudera.

Gokudera dengan cepat membalas dan melemparkan kertas itu pada Yamamoto – berhubung tempat yang tersisa tinggal sedikit, dia menulisnya kecil-kecil di pojokan:

_APANYA YANG IMUT, MANIAK BISBOL IDIOT! MAKAN NIH PANTATKU!_

Tanduk iblis seperti muncul di kepala Yamamoto. Kenapa rasanya ingin sekali mengerjai Gokudera, ya?

_Gokudera… Kau ingin aku me-"makan"-mu? Kau agresif, Gokudera. Tidak kusangka kau bisa bergerak cepat juga._

Setelah Yamamoto membalas pesannya, jawaban datang dengan cepat. Kali ini Gokudera merobek kertas baru dan menulis besar-besar di halaman muka:

_Bukan begitu maksudnya, MANIAK BISBOL IDIOT YANG MESUM! (ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau jadi mesum, sih?) KAU HARUS BELAJAR SARKASME, DAMMIT._

Begitu menerima pesan balasan itu, Yamamoto mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Oh Tuhan, sungguh menyenangkan mengganggu Gokudera! Anak itu terlalu cepat marah, dan ketika dia marah adalah saat-saat yang manis. Siapa yang tidak mau mencubit pipi merona itu? Yamamoto nyengir dan mengambil pensilnya, menulis jawaban dengan huruf kecil-kecil agar menghemat kertas:

_Aku tarik ucapanku. Aku sudah belajar sarkasme – kau sudah mengajarku sejak tadi!_

Yamamoto melemparkan surat balasan itu pada Gokudera dan memperhatikan sang badai membacanya tanpa suara. Gokudera mengambil pensil dan terdiam ketika ingin menulis. Apa yang harus dia tulis? Gokudera mengernyit bingung sebelum akhirnya mulai menulis. Dia meremas kertas itu dan melemparkannya pada Yamamoto dengan ragu-ragu. Isinya:

_Kalau begitu jangan ganggu aku!_

Yamamoto membalas:

_Aku bosan. Hanya kau hal menarik yang bisa diajak bermain._

Yamamoto melemparkan kertas itu pada Gokudera sebelum berpikir dia terdengar sangat mesum selama beberapa menit terakhir. Balasan datang dengan cepat:

_Aku bukan barang, yakyuu-baka._

Yamamoto mengambil pensilnya dan mulai menulis. Oke, kali ini dia tidak mau terdengar mesum.

_Hahahaha_. Setelah menulis itu ia terdiam. Apa yang harus ia tulis setelahnya? Yamamoto menggigit ujung pensilnya dan mulai menulis sisanya. _Maaf, Gokudera._

Yamamoto melemparkan pesannya pada Gokudera. Sang badai menerimanya dan membaca dengan alis tertekuk. Gokudera menuliskan jawabannya sembari mendelik pada sang _ace_ bisbol Namimori. Isinya:

_Maaf, maaf! Kau pikir sudah berapa kali kau meminta maaf padaku, idiot? …dan kenapa harus aku?_

Yamamoto mengernyit membaca tulisan Gokudera. Dia membaca pertanyaan terakhir Gokudera, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Benar, kenapa harus Gokudera? Apa karena namanya adalah nama pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya? …Nah, dan itu menimbulkan pertanyaan baru lagi: Kenapa Gokudera? Oh, yah, Yamamoto memang harus menyerah. Dia memang menyukai Gokudera. Dia memandang sisa tempat di kertas yang ia gunakan untuk bertukar pesan. Berpikir.

Yamamoto memang menyukai Gokudera – dia sendiri menyadari itu. Gokudera memang seorang yang sangat menarik. Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatinya? Gokudera selalu mengatakan hal yang berbeda dengan isi hatinya. Selain itu, masih ada segunung hal lain yang membuat Yamamoto tertarik pada Gokudera. Haruskah ia jujur sekarang? Yamamoto sama sekali tidak peka terhadap situasi, jadi, menuruti instingnya, ace bisbol itu menulis kata-kata yang muncul di pikirannya pertama kali.

_Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa harus kau. Menurutmu?_

Yamamoto melemparkan kertasnya kepada Gokudera. Dia memperhatikan sang badai membacanya. Tahu-tahu tangannya menjadi kaku dan keringat dingin. Dia menyipitkan mata, mengantisipasi jawaban dari Gokudera.

Jawaban dari Gokudera dia terima tak lama setelah itu.

_Mana aku tahu, idiot! Makanya aku bertanya!_

Jawaban yang seharusnya sudah Yamamoto duga. Dia mengambil pensilnya, kembali menulis jawaban bergantung pada instingnya sebagai seorang Yamamoto Takeshi.

_Aku juga tidak tahu… Entahlah… Karena kau imut?_

Stroberi pun bisa pangling jika melihat rona merah di wajah sang badai. Sementara Yamamoto memasang ekspresi clueless seperti biasa, Gokudera benar-benar flushed. Andai Gokudera tahu betapa imutnya wajah Gokudera ketika itu. Jika dipikir-pikir, apa yang dipikirkan Yamamoto benar juga sih. Gokudera Hayato memang imut, kan? Sedikit yang menyadari itu – bahkan yang bersangkutan pun tidak!

_APA? APA YANG BARU SAJA KAUTULIS, IDIOT?_

Gokudera melempar kertasnya ke meja Yamamoto, mengacungkan satu jari yang tidak senonoh padanya sembari mendelik. Yamamoto hanya terkekeh pelan seperti biasa. Dia membuka gulungan kertas itu dan membaca. Tak lama, dia sudah menulis jawaban seolah berbicara – yang ia tulis benar-benar kata-kata yang muncul pertama kali di otaknya!

_Kau imut Gokudera – sepertinya aku menyukaimu._

Barulah ketika Yamamoto melemparkan pesan itu kepada Gokudera, dia baru memikirkan betapa lancangnya balasannya itu. _Well_, duh. Berpikir setelah berucap bukanlah kebiasaan yang baik – Yamamoto berjanji untuk mengurangi kebiasaannya yang satu itu.

Gokudera membaca pesan itu dan – jika bisa – wajahnya semakin memerah. Tanpa peduli dengan fakta mereka berada di kelas, dia mengeluarkan segenggam dinamit dari sakunya. Dengan insting, dia melemparkannya tepat ke arah Yamamoto. Dan, duar, meledaklah dinamit itu di depan wajah Yamamoto. Tubuh maniak bisbol itu terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang, menubruk dinding yang retak karena ledakan dengan wajah menghitam dan rambut berdiri.

Guru Sejarah mereka bengong.

Sementara siswa yang lain menganga, Yamamoto berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan hal selancang itu pada Gokudera. Tapi, hei, lihat, kan? Setidaknya dengan begini Yamamoto tidak merasakan bosan.

**END**

•

**catatan lain penulis**: diakhiri dengan sangat, amat, tidak elit. saya ga bisa mikir hal lain buat ending-nya, nulis Gokyun juga confess ke Yamamoto rada aneh dan saya gabisa. jadinya yah gini, berakhir dengan dinamit Gokyun yang khas. ;')

maaf kalo OOC. menulis dengan IC bukan keahlian saya. denga ini, selesailah fic pertama sekaligus hadiah barter untuk **IceCappuccino13**. untuk Icey-san dan readers-tachi, semoga suka dan terima kasih udah membaca! …nah, boleh saya minta waktu barang lima detik untuk me-review? u.u /ditendang

-**yukaeri**


End file.
